This invention relates generally to an improved fold away seat for use in a vehicle in order to provide a space for a wheelchair or for storage of various articles. The invention employs a cantilevered seatbase which pivots about one end from a horizontally deployed position to a vertically stowed position where a diagonal truss supports the seatbase when in the horizontally deployed position to a vertically stowed position where a diagonal truss supports the seatbase when in the horizontally deployed position. The seatbase is provided with a seatback which has a lockable unfolded position as well as lockable folded position flat against the seatbase where the range of motion of the seatback is perpendicular to the range of motion of the seatbase. The fold away seat is stowed by folding the seatback flat against the seatbase, unlocking the seatbase from its horizontally deployed position and raising the seatbase to its vertically stowed position where it is locked in place. The wheelchair or other article may be placed in the space vacated by the stowed seat.
At the present, the seats known are those which include a seatbase which has a support leg extending from the aisle end of the seatbase. Typically the aisle leg is fastened to the floor when the seat is down or tucked away when the seat is stowed away. While the known fold away seats having a support leg can be folded up to provide a space for a user or for storage, this does not disclose, teach or suggest a cantilevered seat which avoids the attendant difficulties arising from the use of the aisle leg on the seatbase which may interfere with an operator and requires additional steps for stowing.